


In The Beginning

by Cat Valois (rleblanc_17), rleblanc_17



Series: Hell Hath No Fury [1]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Downworlder Politics, Multi, Nephilim, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Warlocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rleblanc_17/pseuds/Cat%20Valois, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rleblanc_17/pseuds/rleblanc_17
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Kam Alfarsisabb (OC)/Amélie 'Aimée' Beauchêne (OC), Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Hell Hath No Fury [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132613
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Background**

This story takes place about three years after the end of City of Heavenly Fire. Everything in both The Mortal Instruments Series and The Infernal Devices is canon in this story with the exception of a few additions. First, Aimée is the paternal second or third cousin of Alec and Izzy. Protector runes I created, to understand them view them as Godparents but they are bound by runes. The institutes are more like the tv series, full of Shadowhunters and top level technologies.

**The Institute**

The Institute was the original Catholic Church of Fort Québec, ran by Father Frances LaSalle. It has been built up over the years with the growth of Nephilim that reside there. The building of the Institute was only possible because of aid from First Nations people in the 17th century.

**Other Original Characters**

Joseph Michel* Beauchêne* (*Pronounced ME-SHEEL BEAU-SHEEN) Bat'leth Born: 1958

Elaine Claudia Beauchêne (née Ravensway) Throwing Knives Born: 1959

Naomi Elizabeth Ashdale Whip Born: 1974

Jacob Ashdale Staff Born: 1972

*Catherine (Cat) *Michèle Ashdale (*Pronounced KA-TREEN ME-SHEEL) Born: 1999

*Nicolas (Nicky) Dennis Ashdale (Pronounced NEE-KAW-LA) Born: 2002

Ira Jedidiah Beauchêne Naginata Born: 1976

*Marguerite Marie Cartwright (nee Beauchêne) (*Pronounced MAR-GU-REET) Matching Beauchêne Kindjals Born: 1983

Levi Cartwright Seraph Blades Born: 1980

Sarah *Victoire Cartwright Born: 2010

*Victoire Mae Beauchêne (*Pronounced VEEK-TWAR) Matching Beauchêne Kindjals Born: 1983 Died: about 2007

*Diane Mabel Beauchêne Mace Born: 1985

Alexandra Elaine Beauchêne Born: 2007

Abigail *Desroches, Born **Kuis (*Pronounced DAY-ROCH) (**Pronunciation Unavailable [I pronounce it KWEES]) 

Stella Brown

Rosemarie Denise Beauchêne Born: 1956 Married: 1972 Divorced: 1975 Exile: 1981

Harris Wainkey Born: 1958

Luc (Wainkey) Michaels Born: 1973

Richard Michaels

Madeline Michaels Born: 1982

* * *

**Aimée Beauchêne**

****

Age: 21

Birth Name: Amélie Rosemarie Beauchêne

Status: Alive

Species: Nephilim

Race: Acadian, Scottish, English Caucasian

Location of Birth: Beauchêne Family Home, Alicante, Idris

Protector: Robert Lightwood

Location of Rune: Above Heart

Parabatai: Élise Waincross

Location of Rune: Above Right Hip on the Stomach.

Residence: Québec City Institute, Québec City, Québec, Canada

Hair Colour: Medium Auburn

Eye Colour: Chocolate Brown

Skin Colour: Light

Height: 5' 8"

Sexual Orientation: Bisexual

Weapon of Choice: Double Ended Seraph Blade (Separate-able)

* * *

**Elle Waincross**

****

Age: 20

Birth Name: Élise Narcisse Waincross

Status: Alive

Species: Nephilim

Race: Acadian, Dutch Caucasian

Location of Birth: Québec City Institute

Protector: N/A

Parabatai: Aimée Beauchêne

Location of Parabatai Rune: Above left hip on the stomach.

Residence: Québec City Institute

Hair Colour: Brown

Eye Colour: Green-Gray

Skin Colour: Fair

Height: 5'5"

Sexual Orientation: Asexual

Weapon of Choice: Katana, Japanese Daggers.

* * *

**Kam Alfarsisabb**

****

Birth Name: Kamil Erastus Alfarsisabb

Age: 23

Species: Nephilim, Part Werewolf (Possibly)

Race: Pakistani, English, Arab-Caucasian

Location of Birth: Cairo Institute, Cairo, Egypt

Protector: N/A

Parabatai: N/A

Residence: Québec City Institute, Québec City, Québec, Canada

Hair Colour: Black

Eye Colour: Brown

Skin Colour: Tanned

Height: 6'1"

Sexual Orientation: Heterosexual

Weapon of Choice: Crossbow

* * *

**Mack Thornburn**

****

Birth Name: Mackenzie Delilah Thornburn

Age: 20

Species: Nephilim

Race: Acadian, Scottish Caucasian, First Nations

Location of Birth: Edinburgh Institute, Edinburgh, Scotland, United Kingdom

Protector: Craig Thornburn

Parabatai: N/A

Residence: Québec City Institute

Hair Colour: Medium Ginger

Eye Colour: Sea Glass Green

Skin Colour: Light

Height: 5' 4"

Sexual Orientation: Demisexual

Weapon of Choice: Throwing Stars

Misericord Knives

Seraph Blades

* * *

**Abigail Desroches**

****

Birthdate: Unknown. About 1798. Celebrated on December 14. The day she joined the Québec City Institute.

Birth Name: Kuis

Age: 219

Status: Alive

Species: Warlock

Mark: Webbed Feet, Fish Scales (Glamour)

Race: Part Unknown Demon, Part Beothuk First Nation

Location of Birth: Present Day Northwestern Newfoundland, Canada.

Residence: Québec City Institute (Québec City, Québec, Canada) [Current]

Beothuk Tribe Camps, Present Day Newfoundland

Occupation: Healer at the Québec City Institute [Current]

Medicine Girl

Chief's Daughter

Hair Colour: Black

Eye Colour: Deep Brown, Almost Black

Skin Colour: Dark Tan

Height: 5' 5"

Abigail was born the biological daughter of a Beothuk Chief's wife, and an unknown demon. As the First Nations of the Americas had some contact with the Shadow World her family knew what she was from birth. Her birth mother died in child birth, but her step father raised her himself. Shortly before her Beothuk tribe where attack, (around 1830, historically by unknown men), Abigail's step father paid a known vampire to escort her to the only Shadowhunter Institute in North America at the time Québec City. The price for the escort was three Beothuk women to be used on the journey as food and other services for the Vampire. Her step father willingly paid the price for his daughter safety because he believed if she were captured by the mundane Europeans she would be tortured or murdered for her abilities.

When Abigail arrived at the Institute, the head of the Institute at the time Daniel Beauchêne negotiated with the Clave to allow her to work at the Institute as a nurse, as she was well inept at healing magic and had been a medicine woman in her tribe. Abigail has been a resident of the Institute since 1832, and has remained an important member, runs the Infirmary and was influential in the building of the Infirmary. As time went on, Abigail became comfortable around the Shadowhunter's, she became quite vocal in regards to her part in the running of the Institute. Abigail became like family to the Beauchêne's, they often defend her to other Nephilim when they disregard her or her opinion because of her species. Though Abigail has kept mostly emotionless attachment towards the Beauchêne's and other Shadowhunters due to their mortality.

Abigail has aided the Silent Brothers many times. Not only when treating Shadowhunter's, but in research and progress in medicine.


	2. Just A Shax Demon

To any mundane walking along Boulevard Champlain, it was just another fall day. The air was starting to turn. The leaves were beginning to fall. Many tourists still traversed the streets of the city, often ending up at the Citadel that sat at the top of the hill. Even in the late afternoon the city seemed quiet, peaceful. At least, it was above ground.

Down in an abandoned sewer tunnel that ran off into the St. Lawrence River, four figures were walking in a horizontal formation. Each one was clad in what looked like black leather, with gloved or partially gloved hands. The one on the far side had a nearly shaved head was no taller than five and a half feet with memorizing greyish-green eyes. She wore black combat boots and a deep red leather Katana sheath on her left hip. Beside her strode a girl who would naturally stand a few inches shorter. Her ginger red hair in its messy ringlet curls was pulled back into a braid, and green eyes the colour of sea glass. She wore short thick-heeled boots and not a weapon was visible. A young man stood between the green eyed girl and an auburn-haired girl. He was Arab-mixed with deep brown eyes and pitch-black hair slicked back against his handsome head. His features were only accentuated by the matching beard. He wore motorcycle boots, carried a crossbow as though it was the most normal thing in the world, and, with equal confidence, had slung a quiver of bolts across his back. The auburn-haired girl; liquid chocolate brown eyes hinted with gold, hair swaying just above her bottom as she walked had, with practicality in mind, pulled it into a half-pony using a band that matched the diamond bracelet on her wrist. A flat silver circle pendant, emblazoned with an oak tree, rested reassuringly on her chest. She had two blades sheathed on her back with the same kind of mindfulness of public opinion as her companions, and wore platform stiletto leather Louboutin knee high boots. All four wore a single ring on their right finger. The green-eyed girl's ring had a capital W with designs of a cross on each side. The ginger haired girl's ring had a capital T with a row of thorns intertwined with flames around the band. The Arab man's ring had a capital A with a sun symbol. The auburn-haired girl's ring had a capital B with oak leaves around the band. Their steps made no noise. But, their mouths? For one, quiet wasn't an option.

"Are you absolutely sure about this mission, Aimée?" Mack asked for the third time.

"Did you really get a fire message from a Seelie Knight about a Shax demon down here? It doesn't seem like a Shax demon would have a usable scent. This tunnel hasn't been stepped in for nearly a century." said Elle.

"Okay, maybe I sort of...lied?" Aimée said, " _I_ didn't get the message, I may have taken it from my dad's office."

"Aimée!" Yelled Elle and Mack.

"If you guys keep arguing, the Soundless Runes on our shoes are going to be useless." Pointed out Kam.

"Guys, it's fine. We're the best Shadowhunters in Québec City," Aimée said, turning to face the other three, "It's just a Shax demon. This is noth-"

Suddenly Aimée was being pulled into the air by her foot. Elle's witchlight flared awake, as she turned it up towards Aimée's screams. Mack raised her hand and had five throwing stars at the ready.

"Aimée, don't move!" Kam yelled.

Mack's arm whipped and five throwing stars cut their way across the skin of the demon, causing black ichor to pour out. The demon screeched. Kam shot a bolt towards the eye of it, narrowly missing as the demon moved, instead causing it to be imbedded into the neck of the shadowy thing. Elle ran at it, jumping into the air and bringing her Katana down towards the tentacle holding Aimée. It moved slightly, but her fast hand was still able to remove one of the suction cups with her wicked blade. As Mack took out multiple Misericord knives to add to her arsenal, she and Kam began shooting straight for chest of the demon. Ichor began to spray out onto the platform as well as the Shadowhunters. Elle shifted her weight to her left foot and shoved off again. The Makara demon began swinging the tentacle holding Aimée, attempting to block itself from the deadly array of bolts, throwing stars and knives being sent its way. It hit Elle square in the chest, landing hard on the concrete surface, letting out a painful scream when her shoulder took the brunt of the damage.

"That's enough!" Aimée yelled grabbing her Seraph blades from their carriers and naming them. "Gadreel. Jophiel."

Aimée sliced through the tentacle with a scissor of her glowing blades, spinning through the air and landing gracefully on the ground.

"Elle, are you okay?" Aimée called, running towards her Parabatai.

"I'm fine. An _Iratze_ already took care of it." Elle answered, standing up.

Aimée shook her head in response, then attached her two blades together to form her staff. "Okay, let's try this. Mack keep it distracted with your stars. Kam, try and pin it down. Elle and I will come in from either side. Ready? Go!"

Mack began an array of acrobatics in order to move freely about the demon without getting caught out, simultaneously sending her stars circling around the demon's head. Kam began to shoot bolts a few feet apart, pinning the Makara demon to the floor while its attention was drawn from him. Elle and Aimée began attacking the demon's sides, each aiming towards its heart. The Makara demon shot a tentacle out, just missing Aimée's wrist. Then, the demon let out a screech and before any of them knew it, water erupted below them. The four of them were shot out of a manhole, and out onto the streets of Québec City.

"Okay, so maybe it wasn't just a Shax demon." Aimée said.


	3. Hostage Negotiation

Aimée, Elle, Mack and Kam walked back to the Institute that sat in Old Québec across from the Séminaire de Québec on Rue Port Dauphin. As they neared, they wandered around back hoping to sneak in without getting caught. Aimée placed an Open rune on the old steel door that led down into the second floor. From there they could take the elevator up and get to their rooms. The four Shadowhunters walked into the hall quietly, heading towards the south elevator.

"Amélie Rosemarie Beauchêne! In the name of the Angel, where have the four of you been?" Elaine, Aimée's mother, stood at the foot of the steps. Her dark auburn curls were pinned back out of her face into a half pony. She wore her regular outfit; a dress clearly designed for business over pleasure, with a pair of black kitten heeled dress shoes. Her face was plainly filled with pure anger.

"We...uh...we were..." Aimée began to reply, caught off guard by this sudden appearance.

"Out on an UNAUTHORIZED mission?"

"Well..."

"Come now, your father wants you in the office. You three-" Elaine motioned towards Elle, Mack and Kam, "Put your weapons away. You are due to train in TEN minutes. Vite, vite."

Aimée reluctantly passed her blade sheaths and weapons belt to Kam. He and the other girls then headed off in the elevator. Aimée silently followed Elaine as the two made their way to the Institute's office. The Office was on the first floor of the Institute and had been part of the original building. Inside, on the eastern wall sat a large stone fireplace and above it was a portrait of two men, one sitting and the other standing. Around the fireplace sat two dark blue velvet couches, with matching chairs at the head of the circle. In the middle sat a long oak coffee table. On the south side of the room stood two large windows. Directly across from the fireplace was a large oak desk, with bookshelves built in to the dark wood walls behind it and two matching dark blue velvet chairs sat in front. 

Aimée's gaze settled on her father Joseph, sitting at his desk with an angry yet somewhat amused look on his face. Aimée took a seat in one of the chairs that sat in front of her father's desk, as her mother took the one beside her.

"Amélie, you more than anyone, know the rules of this Institute. Unsanctioned missions are dangerous, not to mention illegal." Joseph began.

"AND, you missed your niece's naming ceremony!" added Elaine. "Marguerite wanted to name you Protector. Although, it's good now she listened to me. How could you protect anyone wh-"

"What your mother means is, when you disregard your safety, you are also disregarding the safety and affection shown by those around you. Not only did you put yourself in harm's way, but you placed your Parabatai and friends in harm's way as well. That is not fair of you to do." Joseph continued.

"Look Dad, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I missed the ceremony. I'm sorry I did not get approval for the mission. But if we _had_ waited for permission, we never would have gotten back in time for the ceremony at all. And I thought if we left earlier, we might have a chance at making it…It took us a lot longer to find the demon than we thought." Aimée defended.

"And, did you find the demon in the St. Lawrence River?" Joseph asked, motioning to Aimée in her wet gear.

"Not exactly." Aimée said, trying to hide the fact that they had fought off a Makara demon.

"Not exactly?"

"Well," Aimée began, "we never did find the Shax demon. We did however find a...um...Makara demon?

"You tried to fight a Makara demon?!" Elaine shouted.

"Well, we kind of had too. See, when I wasn't looking one of its tentacles grabbed me by the leg."

"It what?" Elaine continued, exasperated.

"It grabbed me and lifted me upside down. But we fought it off, and then it just sort of gave up?"

"Makara demons only retreat for one reason." Joseph added, "they only return to the water if they complete whatever task they were summoned to do. Otherwise, it would have continued to fight even if that meant remaining on land too long and dying."

"Summoned? You think a warlock, or someone a warlock is working for sent a Makara demon to attack the kids? Could this have anything to do with the dead Mundanes?" Elaine inquired.

"Mundanes?" Aimée asked, "What are you talking about?"

Joseph and Elaine looked at each other, a silent conversation occurring between the two. After a few moments Elaine sighed and shook her head as if to say, _yes, alright_. Joseph nodded his head in agreement, then got up from his chair and walked over to the far side of the bookcases. He took out his stele and placed the tip on the closed cabinet. Joseph then placed his right hand on the cabinet door and it began to glow bright. He removed his hand, opened the cabinet and removed a large file. He walked back over to his desk, set the file down, opened the first page and removed a memory card from a small inside pocket. He then placed the memory chip in a small port on his desk, turned around and tapped a computer screen on the wall behind the desk. Elaine grabbed the folder off the desk and handed it to Aimée, who opened it and let out a sound of surprise.

"Two weeks ago, we found the first Mundane down an alley off Rue Saint-Marie. Five days later, another body was found in a dumpster for the Dooly's Pool Hall behind the Promenades Beauport. This morning two washed up by the Musée Naval de Québec, bringing the body count up to four, all under the age of 17." Joseph began, while showing different aspects of the case on the screen, "Each Mundane was killed from the inside out, as though something burst out from the heart. Except, the heart, as well as every other part of the body, was intact. None of our coroners have been able to figure out what killed them. No blood loss, no asphyxiation. Not anything distinguishable."

"Four?" Aimée began, her voice breaking, "How has this not been on the Mundane Law Enforcement radar? I've heard none of this on TV. Why? How does this have to do with the Shadow World?"

Elaine cleared her throat, "We have been in contact with the Mundane Municipal and Provincial governments. Because of the...oddity of their deaths, and the presumption that magic is involved, our governments have agreed that we hold jurisdiction. We are working on solving it."

Aimée leaped out of her seat, " _'working on it'?_ Mom, you make it sound like your trying to pass a test. This is people's lives! They all have people who care about them. Their someone's sisters, brothers, cousins, friends," Aimée looked straight into her mother's eyes, "children. Mom if it was one of us, you'd want answers. You'd want someone to treat my death with enough respect that they would do everything in their power to find and stop whoever did this."

Elaine sat up straight, "I am doing everything. _We're_ doing everything. This is our job, Amélie. We do this every single day. We've done this job for nearly 20 years. We may not always find the person behind things, but I promise you we do everything in our power to bring closure for these families. Or at least as much closure as we possibly can."

"Okay. Okay. What now? What's our next step?" Aimée asked, settling down a bit after a moment's consideration.

"Our next step? You're not part of this Amélie. I don't care if you're turning 21, even if you were turning 41, you are not experienced or trained enough." Elaine began.

"Trained enough?!" Aimée interrupted, "I was always the best in my class. I am an outstanding Shadowhunter. I'm the best Shadowhunter in this family!"

"I don't care! You were lured to an attack by a Makara demon today. If this is as bad as we think, you are staying as far away from this as possible. Not you, nor Élise, nor Mackenzie, nor Kamil are going anywhere near this."

"Come on, Mom! Are you telling me if it comes down to it you won't call on Jace or Alec to help fight this? I'm the same age. I have experience. I _TRAIN_ Shadowhunters. I fought in The Mortal War and in the Dark War. This is my job. Our job. Our heavenly mandate."

"She's right, Elaine." Joseph interceded before the argument could continue, "Amélie is a Shadowhunter. Moreover, she is the clear choice to lead the Institute when we retire. She is a member of the Clave, a teacher and one of the best Shadowhunters I've ever met. It's her duty as well, if not by the Blood of Raziel, then simply by the Beauchêne blood that runs through her veins. Our family has sacrificed and fought to protect this land, these people since the 17th century. She is an asset to this investigation. Whether you agree with it or not."

"Very well." Elaine stood up and straightened her skirt, "She may work the investigation."

"Well then, our next step. We have discussed the investigation with the heads of the Werewolf Packs in Québec City, as well as outside of the city. Though there are plenty of wolves in Canada that have purposefully neglected to join any pack, so we are attempting to track most of them down to see if they know anything. We are finding that the lone wolves are a lot easier to talk to than the Heads of the Vampire Clans. They seem unconcerned with the phrase _'time is of the essence'._ Our next step is to meet with the Seelie Queen. You, Amélie, have an appointment to meet with her tonight at 22:00 hrs. in the Seelie Realm." Joseph explained, throwing up a hand to silence Elaine's protests, "She is only expecting a few Shadowhunters, no one specific. So, having you and your friends meet her will not affect the meeting we set with her. Please, Amélie, be on your best behaviour. You know the Seelie Queen offends easily, especially since the aftermath of the Dark War and the Cold Peace. They resent the reprimands placed on them for their Queen’s actions in supporting Jonathan Morgenstern. And remember, -"

"Don't eat or drink anything." Aimée interrupted, "we won't. I don't plan on causing a City-wide scare...this time."

Aimée hugged her father and walk out of the room, leaving her father to deal with her frantic mother's protests.


	4. Psycho Shower Scene

Aimée walked down the hall to her room, which sat on the far northeast corner of the Institute right beside the library. It was one of her favourite places in the Institute. Not only because it was decorated to her exact specifications, but because it was a part of the original design of the Institute. As it was built for multiple occupancy in the 17th century it was quite large for a modern sized room, as were all the living spaces on the main floor. Aimée’s room had hosted many a daughter to the Institute's head and was of the same floorplan as every bedroom in the Institute. One large main area, and off to one side a bathroom and a small walk-in closet. As she opened the door the familiar scent of vanilla, cinnamon and old books filled her senses. Aimée’s room was exactly the same as her mind, a contradiction. It was messy and neat at the same time, overflowing with stuff in one spot and empty in another. Like every room, a fireplace stood against one wall. In hers it sat on the western wall, a large TV hanging above it. A black leather modern chaise was placed in front of it, with a purple fuzzy blanket folded on the partial back, and a large chest that Aimée used as a coffee table. On the eastern wall sat a king-sized bed with a black wrought iron antique style canopy bed frame. The bed itself was an explosion of purple and pillows. Aimée's bed set was a lavender coloured purple faux-lace print, with multiple styled matching pillows and light purple sheets and pillow cases. With thick dark purple velvet canopy curtains that sat open tied to the frame. In the left-hand corner beside her bed Aimée's miniature poodle mixed dog, Silas, was asleep on his purple fuzzy pillow. She had had a window seat installed in the large window that was part of the north wall. On the walls all around the room were photos of family, letters, ticket stubs, paintings and postcards.

Aimée immediately headed for her bathroom. She had ichor and water of unknown origin mixed in her hair. That was her first priority; clean her hair. Aimée was one of the rare people who never felt insecure about themselves. She had always loved the fact that she was blessed with the same auburn hair as her grandmother, and her aunt. In the summer, lowlights of brown would show while natural blonde highlights pierced through all the red. This was the only time her father never told her how much she looked like his mother or sister. Aimée had made a promise to herself never to dye her hair. She was worried about how her father would feel about it. Of course, not because he would judge her or get angry. There had been many times over the last few years he could have done that. No, her father rarely ever angered, or even raised his voice. Aimée knew that he had never fully come to terms with his sister's exile. It would be one thing to look at his youngest child and see a mother who sacrificed her life in the name of duty, but it was completely different seeing his sister Rosemarie in her.

Ten years before The Uprising, Rosemarie asked to be exiled from the Shadow World. The Clave jumped at the chance. When Joseph saw his sister through Aimée it was not because she looked so similar. Nor was it because she wore the same necklace Rosemarie had; a family heirloom that had been passed down for generations to a Beauchêne daughter. More because they were so much alike; both seen as rebels in the eyes of the Clave. Rosemarie had married at 16 years old, and had a son Luc. Then she divorced and spoke out against the Clave for racism all within 5 years. She actively attacked the Clave and the Law. However, she never actually broke any herself, so expulsion was never a course of action the Clave could take. But when Rosemarie stood before the Clave for their decision, it was a unanimous agreement. Even Aimée's grandparents voted for her to go, not because Rosemarie had wanted them to (as Joseph and Elaine had), but simply because it was best for the family, the Institute and the Clave. Aimée was seen by the Clave as a bare improvement to her Aunt. Not only was she one of only a few Nephilim with tattoos, but when she was 13 years old, she told not only the entire Institute that she was Bisexual but any Shadowhunter she met. She also was open about the fact that she had slept with multiple Downworlders, something no 'decent' Shadowhunter would have admitted to.

When Rosemarie left Joseph lost his sister, and Elaine lost her best friend. Aimée knew this was why her mother was so protective of her, and why her father was so lenient. Her mother was afraid of losing Aimée, not through death like most Shadowhunters, but through a punishment of expulsion. Joseph, however, could not be harsh to the girl who reminded him so much of his sister. Neither of them were over the whole incident. After all, how are you supposed to grieve for someone you know is not dead? Or move on while knowing full well that your loved one is somewhere out there, and that the hope exists you could one day see each other again…laws or not?

Aimée tore off her stained and battered gear, tossing it in a bin marked 'Ruined' that sat by her closet, and walked into her bathroom. The entire Institute prided itself on always keeping up to date with their appliances, technology and décor. So Aimée had a walk-in shower, claw foot antique style tub, a double sink and large mirror. Just like her room, it was a contradiction. On one side, a store full of makeup was organized, first by product and then by colour, in multiple drawers and cases on the counter. While the other side was a complete mess. Hair ties, bobby pins and hair covered most of the one side of the counter. While hairbrushes, curling irons and straighteners were stacked against the wall with cords running all around. Aimée opened the shower door and turned on the water. After finding her ideal temperature, she climbed in. She loved showering, hot water in your hair and the smells of the shampoo and soaps. As Aimée poured shampoo in her hand she was unaware that a dark smoke slithered in through her open bedroom window. As it moved toward the bathroom door it begin to take a human-like shape, the only part not black mist was its bright yellow eyes. In its smoke hand it held a diamond bracelet. The Iblis demon stood and stared towards Aimée, who was now attempting to scrub off demon ichor stuck to her back calf. The demon began to move slowly closer and closer to Aimée. Suddenly loud music began to play from the 'Ruined' bin. Aimée snapped her head in the direction of the sound.

"Crap, Crap, Crap", She repeated as she shut off the shower, grabbed a towel off the rack and headed into her room, slowly going through the ruined gear for her phone, "Kam?"

"Are you still negotiating?"

"No, they let me go. I'll tell you about it later. Though you have great timing, I was showering and-"

"I can be there in two minutes."

"That's not what I meant but I love the way you think. I was going to say you saved me from another lecture from my mom. I almost threw out another phone."

"Not that hearing you complain about why your mom is wrong doesn't make for an awesome day, how about you finish up and come to the Training Room?"

"Okay, just let me change and braid my hair. It's gotten ruined enough for one day." Aimée said. She hung up the phone and walked to her closet.

The Iblis demon crawled out of the cabinet that it had hid in and moved back into the main room. As Aimée came out of the closet with clothes in her hands, the demon slinked its way up a wall to settle behind a large painting of a skyline to watch. Aimée changed into a matching set of workout gear; a reddish orange cropped tank with a black sports bra and black Capri leggings with a strip down each side of alternating triangles of blue and the same red as the top, with a pair of Sketchers running shoes. After she was dressed, Aimée grabbed a hairbrush and two ponytails from the bathroom. Within minutes Aimée left her room with her hair in boxer braids, and the demon slithered out from behind the picture and back out the still open window.


	5. Fight Club

50 feet below ground level sat the Training Room floor, this floor also held the Weapons Room, Institute Classrooms and Morgue. The Training Room was large, with twenty-foot rafters for training purposes. On the north side of the room were a number of targets that had to be replaced so much over the years that the room had been renovated over a dozen times. While punching bags and duel areas completed most of the rest of the Training Room, a small area was often used for visual training purposes (in other words, a computer screen). On the south end near the main door were two change rooms, on the far side of the change rooms was a door which lead to the Weapons Room that remained locked at all times unless in use.

Aimée walked in the Training Room to find it filled with young Nephilim, all not much younger than herself, and on the far side opposite her were her friends. They were locked in battle, Kam taking on both Elle and Mack at once, it was clearly one sided. Aimée knew better than to jump in to help, Kam could easily win his own battles and if he didn't he'd be okay. Still, she found that ever since she and Kam had started actually dating, that is in secret, she wanted to protect him even more. Aimée walked over to the group slowly and watched their every move. Shadowhunters moves were intricate, precise and at times beautiful. Almost like a dance. As Aimée reached them the girls pinned Kam, weapon-less.

"If the two of you are done besting him, can I join in?" Aimée asked.

"Go for it." Mack answered.

Elle walked over to the wall, grabbed Aimée's blades, locked them into a staff, and tossed it over to her. Aimée caught it one handed, with a mischievous grin, Kam shot up from the floor and retrieved his blade. They began circling each other.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, the Head of the Institute's daughter getting beat in a duel, hate to have that on my record." Kam egged Aimée on.

"Oh, believe me that won't be happening."

"Okay, if that's how it's going to be. I won't take it easy on you."

Kam brought his blade down towards her shoulder, but Aimée blocked it easily. She pushed off, spun and whipped her staff around to his blades. They duelled for a few minutes before Aimée was ready to beat him. Aimée dropped down in a squat, and extended her leg, taking out the floor below Kam. All in the blur of a few seconds. She popped up and faced her blade at his heart.

"If you two are done flirting now," Mack began, "Maybe we all could spar, you know something relaxing."

Aimée pulled up her blade, disassembling the staff, and placed them back in their sheaths.

"Isn't relaxing for you a good book with a cup of tea, or a large blank map for you to fill in?" Kam asked Mack.

"No,” Mack retorted, "That's what I do for fun."

Elle and Aimée laughed. The four of them headed over to the storage area and grabbed a sparing set, one pair of boxing gloves and one pair of focus pads, then paired off. Aimée and Elle, the Parabatai's, and Kam and Mack. The girls walked over to their favourite corner, as far from everyone else (except Kam and Mack) as possible.

"So how much trouble were you in?" Elle asked.

"I'm sure a lot" Aimée replied as she and Elle began sparring, "But, my dad got me out of it. At least for now. Ugh, my mom drives me nuts sometimes. She is so overprotective!"

"You know she only does that out of fear. And love."

"I know. It's still annoying as hell. I highly doubt the Clave would exile me for those little things. Plus, unauthorized missions aren't seen as a personal broken law. They count for the Institute reviews. And dad runs this place so well they probably don't even make a dent."

"I don't know, Aimée. I'm sure they would still use it as an excuse to hand the Institute to someone else after your dad retires." Elle stated, as Aimée kicked her left focus pad.

"They wouldn't. I mean the worst they could do is hand it over to Diane. And she would only start an all-out war with the Downworlders. Even Consul Penhallow knows that. They like neutrality in the Shadow World, not wars." Aimée hit squarely on the focus pad.

"Amélie Beauchêne! You’re wanted in the office." The instructor yelled.

"So much for training" Elle sighed.

Aimée sprinted towards the storage area, removing the gloves as she went, dropping them in the instructor's hands. She dropped her gait to a slow wander and made her way to the office. Knowing full well it was most likely that her mission had been cancelled by her mother. When she walked in, after her answered knock, she found her father alone in the office. He was standing at the screen, on which a map of Québec City's Vampire dens were shown, then motioned for her to sit.

"Still no answer from the Clan leaders huh?" Aimée asked as she sat on her father's desk and studied the map.

"No. And now I'm conflicted. I'm frustrated that they are not co-operating, as well as concerned. Every time both clans are silent they are usually fighting with each other. We do not need to mediate stupid Vampire politics at this moment." Joseph sighed, then turned to look at his daughter, "I'm sorry."

"It's totally okay, Dad. I'd be perturbed too."

"Anyway, we'll have to deal with that tomorrow." Joseph stated.

"What's tomorrow?"

"Most of the Institute will be out interviewing Warlocks. Since they are the one race with no official groups or enforcement other than the High Warlock of Lower Québec, we have to go out and speak to them ourselves. Stopping by a couple Vampire dens won't be too much of a detour."

"Is that why you asked for me?" Aimée wondered, "Mom must be so happy you’re giving me another assignment on the case."

"No, not yet anyway. I'm still deciding. I called you in here to tell you I received a message from the Seelie Queen. She has moved up your meeting to Six. Apparently, her aid forgot about a twilight ritual or something."

"That's in like three hours", Aimée said, as she jumped off the desk and began to pace, "What about the briefing? What about preparing? And...and travel time? It's on practically the other side of the city! Then there's supper. Oh no! Supper! If I don't eat I get really hangrey. And hangrey in front of the Queen! Not good. Not good. Not good."

"Amélie!", Joseph said sharply, stopping Aimée in her tracks, "It's alright. Briefing your team will take you only a few minutes. There is no preparing; you just have to get geared up. And that is only because you'll be on patrol after. If you are cutting it close, Abigail can always portal you to Parc Victoria. And when do you ever forget about food? Go and calm down. You've got this. Have everyone meet in the Command Centre in two hours. Now take a breath."

Aimée took a deep breath, nodded at her father, and walked out of the office. When she reached the hall, Aimée texted her team to meet her in two hours, ready to leave. Then, went off to "calm down".


	6. Chapter 6

Aimée and Kam fell back against the pillows on Aimée's bed. Sure, when her dad told her to go calm down this probably was not at all what he meant. But it did help. Almost two years ago now Kam and Aimée began dating unbeknownst to anyone else in the Institute, including Mack and Elle. Of course, Elle and Mack had known they occasionally helped each other scratch the itch now and then before that. Now, they mostly acted as though they ended that in order to remain friends. The truth was Aimée had given in, not to Kam wanting a relationship, but to being open about her feelings and fears. Before, she was against any form of non-platonic or familial emotional attachment. She had seen pain from it her entire life and wanted nothing to do with either the joy or the sorrow of it all. That was until she realized that Kam was the last person on earth who would hurt her, and the first to love her, flaws and all.

"I was thinking that maybe now is a good time to tell your parents about...us." Kam said, turning to look at her.

Aimée sighed and sat up, "I told you, telling them is a bad idea. My mom will try and control all of it. All because you're a _male Shadowhunter_. Exactly the race and gender I'm _supposed_ to be with."

"I know, but maybe it doesn't matter. I mean, I love you and you love me. So, does her belief that you might finally be straight and racist have to have anything to do with this?"

"It shouldn't but it still does. Look, I really do want to tell them, but there are a few things I have to be sure of first."

"Like what? Because I probably am already sure about it." Kam stated.

"Like, if I ever want to get married. Because for my mom that would be the very next step. And, if I want kids. I don't want to be stuck filing paperwork for nine months just because I'm growing a person inside me," Aimée defended.

"So, you still don't want to have kids?"

"That's not what I'm saying. I'm saying that for a huge part of my life I never wanted to get married or have kids. But, these last two years have been amazing and I just have to be sure that what I think I want is _what_ I want. I'm just afraid of throwing a part of me away that defined me for a long time."

"Yeah, I get it. But, is telling your parents at least in the future?"

"Yes, I'm just not entirely sure when."

Kam leaned into Aimée and began laying her down. Suddenly Aimée shot back up and reached for her phone.

"Crap, were going to be late."

Kam leaped out of bed, began getting dressed and then left for his own room. Aimée headed for her closet and dressed in her favourite style gear jacket and leggings without pockets, a pair of fingerless gloves, a black crop top, and a pair of black leather platform stiletto ankle boots. She put on a weapons belt with daggers and extra blades then placed her blade's sheaths on her back. Then ran to her bathroom, ran a brush through her hair and threw it up into a high bun, touched up her makeup and headed for the Command Centre. When she walked in, there was a surprise guest.

"Izzy!" Aimée called, then broke into a sprint over to her cousin and grabbed her into a loving embrace.

"Aimée, oh I've missed you," Izzy replied, squeezing Aimée tight.

"What are you doing here? Is everything okay in New York?" She replied, as they let each other go, "Is everyone okay? Is _Alec_ okay?"

"Yes, Alec's fine. Better than fine actually. I mean he is engaged Magnus Bane after all. Plus, their little Max is crawling now he’s insanely cute. Before you begin listing off everyone else's names, yes, they're okay. Not much has happened in New York since the end of the Dark War,” Izzy reported, “I'm actually here to examine a few dead Mundanes. Uncle Joseph wanted the best, so he called me."

"Well he's right, you are the best. Oh man, I would totally say we should go out tonight, but I sort of have a mission."

"Don't worry, go kick ass. We can talk tomorrow."

"Come on Aimée", Elle said as Kam came walking up to them, "You were late. We need to be briefed it's almost five."

"Right. I'm sorry. Go cut dead flesh," Aimée said as Izzy left, she then turned to the interactive screen near the trio, "In the last two weeks four dead Mundanes have been found all over the City. We don't know how they died yet, but there is a good chance it's either demonic or involves magic. We're meeting the Seelie Queen in an hour to ask if the Fae have any information."

"Yay", said Mack, sarcastically, "we get to walk into the lion's den. First a Makara demon, now the Seelie Queen. We just keep finding amazing ways to keep our lives exciting don't we."

"We'll be fine," Aimée said, "I mean it, we got this. Oh, and rememb-"

"Don't eat or drink anything." Kam, Elle and Mack chirped in unison.

It was nearly six when the four of them reached the far end of Parc Victoria. The Fairy Courts entrance was near the Passerelle de Trois-Sœurs on the St. Charles River. After activating their Glamour runes, the four Shadowhunters walked less than 10 feet on to the bridge, climbed up onto the rails and plunged into the St. Charles river cutting through the water with an unheard splash. They landed softly on a patch of grass in the Faerielands. Around them was a picturesque scene with lively coloured flora and fauna, with bright greens and deep pinks, and fireflies flying about. In front of them was a curtain made of live butterflies, their movement causing the curtains to sway, the colour of lavender. A short Faerie emerged from the curtains and instructed them to enter. The Queen was ready to see them now. They moved in formation, entered the room and found the Seelie Queen sitting before a massive table filled with food.

"Oh, how lovely. Joseph has allowed his own daughter to act as emissary this evening," She motioned for the Shadowhunters to sit at the large table, "However, I am concerned as to your attire. Gear, for such a peaceful meeting?"

"I apologize my Queen. Our attire is not meant to offend. We are to begin our Patrol shift after our meeting. It seemed a smart idea to dress for that activity as the time it would require to return to the Institute is significant. We hoped to resume our other duties as soon as possible, following this meeting, that is." Aimée spoke with honey in her voice. She had trained a long time to understand how to speak to the Seelie Queen.

"I understand, however perhaps next time one might notify us of such plans. My guards were ready to attack as soon as they saw your Gear, for my safety of course."

"Of course, my Queen. Your safety is vital to us all." Aimée reassured her, "Thank you for allowing us to meet with you."

"It seemed quite important. Is it true that four mundanes have been killed?" The Queen inquired.

"Unfortunately, it is. Have you been updated on the case?"

"Yes, I was given information on it. It is quite sad. They must have suffered much, if even the Nephilim have no knowledge of the cause of their deaths."

"It is quite puzzling." Elle added.

"We may be closer to some answers my Queen. The best Nephilim coroner arrived just this evening to examine the bodies. Hopefully she can uncover something to help us find who is responsible." Aimée stated, "We were wondering if you or your people have heard anything about the Mundanes or their deaths."

"Unfortunately, they have not." The Queen snapped her fingers, lifted her glass off the table and waited for it to be refilled, took a sip and continued, "If any Fae had any knowledge or insight to these events, they would have divulged that information."

"I understand, my Queen. Thank you, again, for taking the time to meet us to discuss this." Aimée, Kam, Mack and Elle stood up, and prepared to bow before leaving.

"Oh, please do not take your leave yet. There is plenty of food to go around. Stay for dinner. Tonight is a special service."

"Please forgive us my Queen, but our orders are to return to Patrol as soon as we have finished our meeting. To not comply would be breaking the Law."

"And 'the law is hard but it is the law'. Yes, the Nephilim live by their law. By all means, you are excused. I do hope to see you again, young Beauchêne."

The Seelie Queen nodded to the short faerie who had ushered the Shadowhunters in, she showed them out to the entrance they had emerged in from the river. Nodding at them as she turned and disappeared behind the curtain.

"I forgot how warm the Fae could be." Kam said

"I know." Elle agreed, "I'm always excited to see the beauty of the Faerielands. But then you meet them."

"Could be worse," Mack went on, "She could have force fed us and kept us down here for all eternity."

They all laughed.

All four Shadowhunters exited the River soaked. As they climbed up to the mundane path Aimée and Mack tried to remove some excess water from their hair while Elle and Kam drew dry runes on their weapons. After activating their heat runes, they began their trek back towards the Citadel. Just as they passed the soccer field on the north side of the park the girls stopped abruptly. Kam turned to look at them, waiting for their next move. Elle could hear a fight just over fifty yards away. Mack could sense that there were about seven people attacking one young woman. And Aimée could smell that the young woman was a wolf. She nodded to Kam and spoke in Arabic, telling him to ready his crossbow. The four took off in a run towards the noise. Elle unsheathed her Katana as Aimée named her blades. When they got to the brawl the wolf was beginning to turn. The attackers turned out to be vampires. The four Shadowhunters began their aid of the wolf, jumping in the middle of the fight.

"In the name of the Clave I order you to stop!" Aimée called out.

The Vampires snarled at the Shadowhunters as they leapt forward. One knocked Elle to the ground, with her Katana hand pinned to the ground. Another scratched towards Aimée as she shot out her blade, cutting into the Vampires chest. Mack was tossing stars towards multiple Vampires while one took her feet out from under her and she landed on her back. Aimée kicked the Vampire in her chest. As Kam replaced his crossbow on his back and turned toward the Werewolf, attempting to calm it, a vampire leaped onto his shoulder, biting into him and down his back. With a scream Kam shook off the Vampire and fell to the ground holding onto his wound.

"Enough!" Aimée yelled as Mack raced towards Kam. "In the name of the Clave I order you to stand down!"

Elle kicked the Vampire off her chest with both feet, then hopped into a defence position. Mack tried draw an _Iratze_ on Kam’s collarbone _,_ but it faded quickly. She then pulled down the gear to draw an _Amissio_ rune above his heart _._

Aimée raised her right blade, "IN THE NAME OF RAZIEL I ORDER YOU TO BACK DOWN OR I WILL ATTACK!"

"Ye wouldn't! Attackin' a Downworlder is against the Accords. Ye'd be de-runed. And what would a wee little Shadowhunter like ye do when the demons come." The leader snarled with her heavy Scottish accent.

"That is a threat!" Elle yelled.

"I would be justified. You and your group attacked a Werewolf-" Aimée began.

"Whatever issue we have with that _Dog_ is none of yer business!"

"It is the business of the Clave. As a member I represent them. If the Wolf has committed a crime then report one now and action will be taken." Aimée paused, waiting for an answer, "However, your group attacked Shadowhunters when we intervened. Severely injuring a Lieutenant. You know the penalty of that crime."

"Ye damn Nephilim! Acting so righteous! The abomination to the world is Ye, not Us."

"Has the Wolf committed a crime?" Aimée asked, the Vampire shook her head no, "Then leave here. Your crime will not be reported to the Clave. However, you will be watched. Please relay a message to the Windsor Clan leader for me. Tell Jamie that if you or anyone from your group here tonight breaks _any_ laws you all will be charged. No leniency."

"Is that all? Yer Majesty?!?" The Vampire spat.

"No. Also let him know that the Head of the Québec City Institute, Joseph Beauchêne, must speak with him. Our messages don't seem to be getting through."

The female Vampire bowed mockingly, then all the Vampires disappeared into the black. Aimée sheathed her blades and moved towards the Wolf.

"It's okay," Aimée stretched out her hand, "My name is Aimée. It's okay now. You can change back. No one will hurt you."

As Aimée placed her hand on the left shoulder blade of the Wolf, it reformed into a human. She sat with her back to Aimée. The wolf was young, no older than Aimée, pale skinned with light brown wavy hair. The Wolf turned around to look at Aimée with bright hazel eyes, and began to shake with fear.

"Thank you." She began, Aimée could hear a distinct English accent, "Can you help me? I'm bleeding. I hurt all over."

"Of course we'll help you, but I can't fix your injuries. You'll have to have your arm set, and I'm not very good at that. I'd probably do more harm than good; your bones will probably have to be re-broke in order to set it right." Aimée looked into the young wolf's eyes, "What's your name?"

"Stella. Stella Brown."

"Stella," Aimée smiled at her, "That's a beautiful name. You'll need something to wear. Here, take my jacket. Elle and Mack can lend theirs too, make a bottom for you."

After Stella put on the jacket Aimée grabbed her by the arm and brought her over to where the others were.

"Kam are you okay?" Aimée asked.

"Not really. I need to get back." He started.

"The _Iratze_ won't work, but his blood is replenishing. He'll be okay till we get him to Abigail." Mack reported.

"Can you walk Kam?" Elle asked. "Or should we carry you?"

"I can walk fine," Kam stood up slowly using Aimée and Mack as stabilizers, "Is this the wolf?"

"Yes," Aimée replied, "Stella these are my friends Kam, Mack and Elle. Elle? Mack? Could Stella use your jackets as pants? It might help."

Once Stella was relatively dressed, the group of five began their trek back to the Institute.


	7. Family or Bust

As Aimée and Mack carried a passed-out Kam through the Institute gate, Elle and Stella ran ahead to hold the doors. When they walked into the Entrance everything stopped. Abigail, an aged Warlock who ran the Infirmary, ran towards Kam and checked for a pulse. Then ordered two Shadowhunters to carry him to the Infirmary. With Aimée and the others on her heels. They placed Kam gently on a bed, Abigail's purple sparks already moving around in the air. She called out to her assistants. Aimée barely noticed her parents come in and she didn't register that they were arguing. Joseph came over and placed a hand on her back. Aimée jumped and looked towards her father, unable to focus on him.

"Amélie, the office. Now please."

Aimée allowed her father to guide her to his office, unaware of her mother beside her, as she looked back towards Kam who to her relief opened his eyes. She snapped her head around to look at her father, who removed his arm allowing her to walk freely to the office. Suddenly everything came back into crisp clear focus as they reached it. Aimée sat on the couch, kicked off her boots and pulled her legs up on the sofa as tears began to escape her eyes. Her father sat in front of her on the coffee table, while her mother paced behind him in a fit of fury.

"How could you Amélie!?! Bringing a Downworlder into the Institute without approval? We have told you time and time again! You can have your dalliances, but they exist only outside of the Institute. You are never to bring one here. And now Kam is injured. Is this the best time to be having a fling?" Elaine yelled.

"Elaine please," Joseph turned to look at Aimée, "He's fine Amélie, by now he is healing. In an hour or two he'll be back to normal. Did Kam and the Wolf fight? Was it...was it over you?"

"Stella. The Wolf's name is Stella," Aimée began. "No. They didn't fight each other. And no, Kam was not injured defending my honour Mom."

"Was Kam...attacked...at the Seelie Court?" Joseph asked through gritted teeth.

"No."

"Then, what happened Amélie?" He asked.

"We were heading back after meeting the Queen. We sensed a fight and went to help. Seven vampires were attacking Stella. Then when we tried to stop it they attacked us, hurting Kam. Then I... I..." Aimée blinked, a tear fell, and she cleared her throat, "I let them go. Then went over to Stella and helped her."

"You let them go?" Elaine repeated, "Why on earth would you let them go? You had no authority to!!"

"Mack was busy trying to help Kam, we were out-manned. What was I supposed to do Mom? Force them to walk to the Institute? We barely got back before sunrise, how were Elle and I going to stop them." Aimée yelled back.

"Use your training! You think you’re the best Shadowhunter on earth, don't you? Then how come they walked away free! They should be locked away in the Sanctuary awaiting a trial for attacking Shadowhunters and causing life threatening injures on one!"

"Kam wasn't that bad when I stopped the fight. He was awake nearly all the way home. I didn't know the _Iratze_ wouldn't work till after I helped Stella."

"YOU PUT A WEREWOLF'S LIFE AHEAD OF KAM'S!!"

"Elaine enough!" Joseph snapped as he shot up off the table and turned to Elaine.

Elaine rocked back on her heels, shocked at his tone. He had come so close to yelling, which was an absolute rarity.

"Amélie needs to be debriefed, and only one person needs to be here. You should go check on Kam."

"I'm sure Kam is fine now, Abigail is seeing to him. I should be here, as co-head I need to know the events of the night." Elaine stated every word with emphasis.

"You will. We can meet later and discuss the debriefing. But Kam should have family beside him." Joseph pointed out.

Elaine remained a moment tapping her foot, before whipping around and slamming the door as she left. Joseph exhaled as he walked over to a cupboard beside the fireplace. He put a pack of powder and milk into a cup. Joseph pulled out his stele to place a heat rune on the cup as he walked over and handed it to Aimée.

"Hot Chocolate," Aimée said with a half-smile.

"I put the fridge in here so I'd always have some on hand. It's a weird family trait to have," Joseph sat beside Aimée as she leaned into him, "I can't even count the number of times I've sat here with your sisters and watched them drink hot chocolate and cry."

"You are better at this than mom," Aimée said as she took a sip.

"So, tell me what happened. From the beginning."

"We had just left the Seelie Court. The Queen had been no help, as usual, but we left in the free and clear. No binding foods were eaten. No promises made.

We had dried off and started for the Institute. Near the soccer field we sensed something. We geared up and went to help Stella; she was being attacked by seven vampires from the Windsor Clan. Or at least, one was. We only heard the accent from one female; Scottish. They could have been a mix.

We attempted to intercede. I told them to stop. They attacked. We fought them off as Kam attempted to calm Stella, she was in wolf form. A male vampire jumped on Kam, and bit into him. I heard him drag his teeth down against the shoulder blade. I again ordered them to stop. They tried to attack again. I used the blade and Raziel's name to hold them off. Then they...Anyway, I told them to relay a message to Jamie Lancaster for you." Aimée said as she finished the story and her cup of hot chocolate at the same time.

"What message?" Joseph asked shocked.

"Just that if they broke any laws there would not be leniency after they attacked us, and that you needed to speak with him. I took a chance. If he denies receiving the message we can inform him that it was sent through one of his members."

"Thank you, Amélie. If you want to go see Kam, I think we’re done here."

Joseph took the cup from Aimée's hand and walked towards the cupboard. Aimée slowly got up, grabbed her shoes and headed for the door. Just as she was about to open it she stopped and turned back to Joseph.

"Dad," Aimée called, he turned towards her, "I wanted to tell you that...um... Kam and I. Uh, we are together. I mean, we're dating."

"Okay." Joseph replied with a smile.

* * *

Aimée turned to go to the Infirmary when Elle stopped her.

"Are you okay?" Elle asked.

"Yeah, I am if Kam's alright."

"He's doing good. He won't be healed fully for another day or so, but Abigail gave him a potion for the pain and to help him sleep. He's probably asleep by now. Mack and I put him to bed a few minutes ago. She went to put our weapons away while I came to find you."

"In his room?" Aimée asked as she started to go there.

"No," Elle said, starting to pull Aimée down toward the other end of the hallway, "He's in your room."

"You guys know?"

"Of course we know. You two may be able to fool everyone else in the Institute, but I can't believe you thought you could keep it a secret from your Parabatai. We're connected remember." Elle tapped her stomach just above her left hip where her Parabatai rune sat.

"Are you mad?"

"By the Angel no. I would have been shocked if you had told us. I know you Aimée, you keep the most important secrets to yourself, and keeping this from your Mom was important to you."

"Does she know? My Dad sent her to check up on Kam so we could talk."

"Heck no. Mack and I pride ourselves on helping you keep your secrets." Elle smiled, "Now, go check on Kam. I know you'll keep worrying until you see him."

Aimée hugged Elle and ran down to her room. Opening the door quietly, she walked inside to see Kam asleep in her bed. She tip-toed towards her closet for a quick change in clothes, then crawled in next to Kam who opened his good arm for her. Aimée cuddled up against him.

"I'm fine." Kam reassured her as he kissed her forehead.

Aimée stretched up, kissed him fiercely and said, "I told my parents."

* * *

Isabelle slammed the Tome shut causing the table to shake. She sat in the Institute's Morgue, a large room on the last floor. Inside, it was built out of three things: tiles, concrete and stainless steel. Steel flat tables circled the room, one wall consisted of the positive degree cold chambers while a single slab sat in the middle of it all. Izzy sat on a stool beside one table, with nearly thirty books covering the top. While Abigail sat beside her looking at the dead Mundane on the slab.

"There is nothing! I've been through all these books, examined every single body and still have no idea how they died. It makes no sense."

"We may have one more examination to perform." Abigail stated, as she walked towards the body.

"What exam?" Izzy began, as she followed Abigail to the slab, "We've performed every Scientific and Magic procedure known."

"No, we have not. I postponed this procedure for personal reasons." Abigail explained.

"Personal reasons?"

"I was educated by my Father. The spirits taught my people many things. A main lesson was respect for our dead. No physical harm should ever come to the body. This spell destroys Mundane bodies. Nothing would be left, except dust." Abigail continued.

"I understand. We have laws that control our care of Nephilim dead." Izzy sympathized, "But Abigail, if this will give us the answers that we need, the sacrifice would not be in vain. If you would prefer, I could call Magnus. You don't have to go against your beliefs."

"No, this is what is expected of me." Abigail snapped her fingers and purple sparks erupted, "Mundane and Nephilim souls are encased near the heart. Invisible to the naked eye. However, a spell has been developed in order to extract it from the body. In Nephilim the whole case leaves the body along with the soul, a mark of their angel blood. A Mundane's however, remain to allow the body an aid to the structure. To ensure it is returned to the earth."

"You think they had their souls taken from them?"

"Without a soul no body with Mundane blood pumping can remain alive."

"How is this going to help. Our Mundanes are dead. Their souls left their bodies weeks ago." Izzy stated.

"Yes, their souls are gone," Abigail began, as she raised her hand off the Mundane's chest an object resembling a glass circular case with a hole in the middle rose up, "The cases remain. When a soul leaves a body naturally the case is left intact. This Mundane's soul burst through. The only way to remove a soul from a living Mundane is by force."

"By the Angel," As Izzy moved closer to the slab, the body suddenly turned to dust without warning, "These poor Mundanes, the pain they must have felt. But, what would someone need with Mundane souls?"

"Binding Spells." Abigail answered, "Binding spells call for the overtaking of a Mundane. Body, mind and soul. Whomever harmed these Mundanes, most likely plans to bind something or someone to our World. Perhaps they even plan the removing of the souls in order to bind something to the Mundane itself."

"Uncle Joseph needs to alert the Clave now." Izzy said as she headed out of the room.

* * *

Aimée awoke to find the other side of the bed empty. It took her a second to remember the events of the night before, and as soon as she realized that Kam was still injured she leapt out of bed, threw open her bedroom door and hurried down the hall towards the command centre in bare feet. Many of the Shadowhunters were shocked to see her running through the institute in her pajamas, a pair of short shorts in deep blue and a tight matching tank top. Both silk with black lace around the collar and sides. She did not notice as she searched franticly for Kam in the crowd. Suddenly it hit her to check the Infirmary, almost sure that Kam would have gone to see Abigail for a checkup after his accident. Aimée broke into a run down through the main corridor to the far East end of the Institute, only slowing down to open the door. The Infirmary was built in the early 19th century. After a few renovations it now had a second level. The main level consisted of 20 hospital beds together in the open circling the room, with medical desks and equipment in the middle, and a surgery room off the east end. Aimée was shocked when she spotted Kam, sitting on a bed halfway down the north side of the Infirmary, with his father. Kam’s father had asked Aimée’s parents to raise Kam at the Québec City Institute when he was six because Kam was being bullied by other Shadowhunters there due to the large amount of rumours that Kam’s mother was a Werewolf. Kam’s father visited as often as possible, but Aimée usually heard about him coming before he arrived.

"Mohammed?" Aimée asked, walking over to them.

"Hello Amélie. How are you?" Mohammed replied.

"I'm either angry or happy at this moment," Aimée said as she settled her gaze on Kam.

"Ah. How about happy?" Kam tried, "Happy that I let you sleep while I came to get checked out this morning?"

"Fine. I'm happy," Aimée sat beside Kam to study his shoulder, "Are you okay? Really okay?"

"Yes, I swear. Look," Kam lifted his arm and began twirling it, "All good. Abigail even cleared me for duty."

Aimée smiled and laid her head on Kam's now healed shoulder.

"Amélie, Joseph is asking for you." Abigail said, as she had come over silently to tap Aimée on the shoulder.

"What time is it?"

"1330 hrs." Mohammed answered.

"Crap, it's late."

Aimée kissed Kam on the cheek, gave Mohammed a hug and left the Infirmary for the office. When Kam saw the door shut behind her and was sure she was gone, he turned to his father.

"Did you bring it?"

"Of course. Aimée will be so surprised when you ask her." Mohammed replied, as he handed a small box to Kam who opened it to reveal a small gold ring with a sapphire in the middle flanked by a triangle diamond on each end.

"Thanks. I'm planning to propose tonight. At her birthday party."

* * *

Aimée was nearing her father's office when she realized she was still in her pajamas. A pair that left little to the imagination, hurried past the door and went to her room. She knew she should change, not only because she was in her night clothes, but because her father most likely had work for her on the investigation. Shadowhunters dressed properly for business. Aimée dressed in a pair of stockings, a black leather pencil skirt reaching past her knees, a nude silk crop top, and a pair of Louboutin Tuxedo heels. Then she did her makeup, curled her hair and grabbed her phone before leaving for her father's office. When she arrived the door was open, and not only was her father in there but all of her family as well, with the exception of her brother Ira who worked at the Institute in Brazil and rarely came home. Mohammed sat next to Elaine and Aimée's oldest sister Naomi on one couch. Her other sisters Marguerite and Diane sat on the other with Izzy. Her brother in laws Levi and Jacob sat on the floor deep in conversation. Mack and Elle were sitting in the two chairs across from her father and Kam who were talking to each other in front of the fireplace. Aimee waited, wondering what they were all there for, and if it was important why had Elle or Mack not come and got her. Then it hit her, today was her 21st birthday, they were planning her party. That's why Mohammed was here, at least why he came so quickly when Kam had been injured less that 24 hours ago. The Cairo Institute Head would not have allowed him to cancel all his duties to come see his injured son. But, a planned trip to visit his son around her birthday could have been approved two weeks before. Aimée was absolutely sure this was why they were meeting, in secret. She hated birthday parties, at least hers. She preferred to go out dancing. Aimée listened to their conversation.

"Everyone know their job?" Kam asked, "We should start setting up around 9."

"That will work. Teams will be meeting Warlocks today, you can keep her out of the Institute for most of the day." Joseph said.

Aimée knocked loudly on the door frame. Knowing that would end the meeting.

"Amélie, please come in. We were discussing today's mission." Joseph said without missing a beat.

She walked over and sat on the arm of Mack's chair, smoothing out her skirts, and caught a look of approval from her mom at her outfit.

"Now that you are all here, we can have the briefing," Joseph walked across the room to his computer screen, wakening it, showing a Map of Québec City's known Warlock locations, "Your teams will be covering Old Québec. Each team will attempt to speak with ten Warlocks or Families. Levi you will lead a team of 5 from the Grand Theatre north to Port Kent. Jacob, your team of 5 will cover from Periscope Theatre west to Memorial Park. Amélie, you four will cover from The General Hospital East to the Citadel. Please refrain from having the St. Lawrence cover your gear again."

"You're so funny Dad." Aimée rolled her eyes.

"I know I am," Joseph smiled, "But I'm not entirely joking. After last night's incident, the Consul has ordered the Institute on Alert until we solve the Mundane murders. Every Shadowhunter who leaves the Institute, no matter their reasons, must be clad in gear. For our safety. Gear up. Your maps have been sent to your phones. Amélie please remain."

Aimée watched as everyone got up from their spots around the office and walked out. Her father picked up his landline, and after one second ended his call. She walked over to her father's desk, sat down in a chair and waited for him to speak. Aimée knew she was late, he had called her to the office almost an hour ago but was almost sure that was not why he wished to speak to her. Before she could find out the purpose, however, there was a sudden knock at the door and Stella Brown stood there.

"Miss Brown, please take a seat," Joseph asked, "Amélie, while you are out I was hoping you and the team could take Miss Brown to find a pack. Perhaps the Vanier pack. They are very welcoming."

"Of course, Dad." Aimée agreed, and asked Stella to meet in the Command Centre in twenty minutes.

She walked back to her room, changed into her black lace crop top, gear leggings and jacket, gloves and a pair of Louboutin boots. Placed her hair in a fishtail side braid. Then headed out to the Command Centre.

* * *

The Core Four and Stella left an older house on Rue de Roi, looking quite put out.

"How come every time we visit her, she acts so...hostile." Mack asked.

"Once a Nun, always a Nun. She hates our World." Kam explained.

"Who exactly was she?" Stella asked, quite confused.

"The best Warlock in the city." Aimée explained.

"The Province you mean," Elle added, "I don't see why she has to be so snippy. If it wasn't for the Nephilim she would not be remembered in History."

"Why, what did she do?" Stella asked.

Elle, Mack, Kam and Aimée stopped in their tracks and turned to Stella with a look of disbelief on their faces.

"Mother Marie of the Incarnation? As in the founder of the Québec Ursuline Convent? The first School in North America?" Aimée asked.

"Really? I've never heard of her." Stella replied.

"Really?" Mack asked, "She's famous, I think she is even a Saint now."

"Of course Stella wouldn't know who she is. Stella's British." Aimée replied quite snarky, as she continued walking.

"Excuse me, I know who John A. MacDonald is. He was your first Prime Minister. And...and your current Prime Minister is....um...Trudeau. Yes, Justin Trudeau." Stella defended her self, "We learned about countries in the Commonwealth."

"I'm sure you did, but how much do you know about the World before Britain’s ruling of certain relevant places? Nothing?" Aimée asked," Of course you know who MacDonald is. He _asked_ the British for Independence. He was nice."

"And he married a Shadowhunter." Kam added.

"You wouldn't know Mother Marie because she's French. The British don't give a crap about the French. Never have." Aimée went on.

"Aimée hates the British, with the exception of UK born Shadowhunters," Elle explained, "Though she doesn't like a lot of Shadowhunters either."

"What did the British ever do to you? You were born a Shadowhunter." Stella asked furious.

"But I'm also born Acadian! We all are." Aimée said.

"All of you even?" Stella looked at Kam.

"No. Not me. I'm descended from Aladdin." Kam added sarcastically.

"He was real too?" Stella asked, prompting Aimée to roll her eyes.

"No. He's not. Elle, Mack and I are." Aimée went on turning to look Stella in the eyes, "What they did wasn't to me. It was to my family. My direct ancestor Daniel Beauchêne was stationed in Grande Pre, and watched his own people be forced on to ships for mass deportation. Watched families ripped apart. Saw Nuns and Priests he had become friends with try to bring some sort of comfort to their faithful who swore that their God would save them. And he couldn't do anything, because it wasn't demons causing all that pain. Demons may destroy souls and kill. But, the British were doing that long before the Nephilim existed."

Aimée turned around and broke into a run.

* * *

The Core Four and Stella walked up to an abandoned shop. Aimée knocked on the door three times and waited for an answer. A man, who look no older than 14 in the face, who had large muscles on his arms opened it. Aimée asked to speak to their leader, George Vanier. The man hesitated, taking in their gear. Finally, after a few minutes of thought, he moved aside and welcomed them in. The shop was quite large on the inside. It had originally been the back of the Storeroom. The walls had built in shelves that were broken in places. Beds scattered around the space. Wolves began standing up, walking over to the Nephilim, quite aware they were in gear. The man who opened the door disappeared into the back room, coming back out seconds later with a much older man in front of him. The older wolf had nearly as many muscles, short grey hair, and an unshaved face with skin the colour of tanned leather. He wore raggedy clothes, and a Signet ring on his pinky with a fancy V designed. He walked over to the Core Four with an angered look on his face.

"The Nephilim don't help us when our home burns. But, now here you are ready to destroy us." The man said.

"We are here to do no such thing George." Aimée stated, the man motioned towards the gear they wore, "We are required to wear it. One of our Lieutenants was injured last night. Coming to the aid of a Wolf in fact."

"Oh, really? Must have been terribly bad, considering what a Wolf would have to do to get aid from the Clave."

"Her name is Stella Brown," Aimée went on, motioning Stella forward, "She is pack-less George. I know your space is limited, but she's British. Few packs, if any, would treat her well in Québec City."

"We do have limited space, but another cot can always be found." George smiled towards Stella, who looked at Aimée questionably. Aimée nodded with a smile and Stella moved towards George.

"I truly am sorry the Institute was not willing to help your pack George. Your family has always been kind to mine. If it was not for your mother's tribe, we may never have been able to build the institute. I wish I could do more, but this is all." Aimée said as she pulled some money out of a pocket and handed it to George.

"Nearly a grand. Aren't you generous."

Aimée smiled, turned and headed for the door without looking back at Stella.


	8. Party Like It's Your Birthday

Aimée looked at herself in the mirror, all dolled up for a party she knew she was going to hate. No one wants their family 'hanging out' with them at their birthday party. Every year since she was 14, normally the Core Four would find some Downworlder club and dance all night. Each of their birthdays were that way. Then, just before sunrise they would make a wish sitting on the Seminary's steps across from the Institute. A perfect birthday. She had not celebrated at the Institute in so long, but she remembered that each birthday would be the same. Speeches, dinner, presents and then low-key dancing. Not Aimée's style at all. With one more mirror check, she sighed and headed out for the party.

The Command centre was dressed up in generic Mundane decorations. Lots of 'Happy Birthday's and '21's were placed around the room. Aimée saw the table set up in the Greenhouse entryway and took her seat in the middle of the table, with every eye in the room looking at her. She could tell through the windows that it was twilight, she was just in time for the speeches. Kam, who sat beside her, got up and walked around the table, the first speaker.

"I know that, technically the present portion of a birthday party at the Institute is set after dinner. But, since my speech has its own present, I thought we could do both at once. Aimée?" Kam reached out a hand, Aimée walked around the table and took his hand, "Aimée. We've known each other a very long time. So, I know that right now, you are hating this party. But I also know you love your family enough to go with it. That's one of the many reasons I love you. You are the best Shadowhunter I know, you have the kindest heart and when you look at someone you only see their soul first. I love you," Kam pulled out a ring box and got down on one knee, "So, Aimée will you marry me?"

Aimée looked at Kam, afraid of what answer she was about to say, "Yes, of course I'll marry you."

Kam swept Aimée up in to a long kiss, then placed the ring on her finger. Before Aimée had a chance to breath, she was being passed around the room. Going from one set of arms to another. When she finally was free, she excused herself.

* * *

Barely twenty minutes later, Aimée took one last look at the Institute, pulled her bag up onto her shoulder, and walked away with Silas on his leash.


End file.
